


[podfic] Late september rose, you can't grow here

by Annapods



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Friends to Lovers, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magical Realism, Non-Linear Narrative, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Nico Hischier smiles like the sun coming out after rain — bright, blinding, beautiful.(That’s maybe a little dramatic. It’s still true.)But of course, Nolan didn’t know his name then. No one really did.(Or: Nolan finds a new home, and falls in love. In no particular order.)00:59:17 :: Written byZachas.





	[podfic] Late september rose, you can't grow here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frecklebomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [late september rose, you can't grow here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075502) by [zachas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zachas/pseuds/zachas). 



 

 

 **Streaming and download (mp3):**[backblaze](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/b2api/v1/b2_download_file_by_id?fileId=4_z656ab13fb834e55d657c001d_f10928e6548f69853_d20190608_m205047_c002_v0001125_t0011) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1mBfcWbKtjV4IwblXdm7b1zlye6oqSiMz)

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this podfic was recorded for Frecklebombfic’s birthday. Happy birthday! The video was recorded for the “use a speed effect” square of my Podfic Bingo 2019 card.  
Thanks to Zachas for giving blanket permission to podfics!

 

 


End file.
